Dans les ombres liés
by vegap1k
Summary: "Je te protégerai, où que tu sois, où que tu décides d'aller ; par le feu, la neige et le sang, même dans l'Enfer je plongerai te chercher. Tu m'as fait jurer de te servir, et je tiendrai parole jusqu'à ce que le ciel me prenne. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir que le ciel me prenne, Chef de guerre..."


_"συνδεδεμένοι__στις σκιές"_

**Disclaimer :** Blizzard, stop nerf les démo svpliz.

**Notes :** Non, je n'aime pas notre nouveau chef de guerre. Calomnies. Il avait qu'à pas me demander de faire un serment de sang, tiens (cf. Une Dague dans la Nuit, un scénario in game). Et puis, maintenant, y a des chasseurs des ombres dans tous les coins. Et des types qui donnent dans le vaudou, et communiquent avec le monde des morts, c'est sacrément _cool_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était advenu sans le vouloir, l'un de ses soubresauts spontanés, quelque vestige d'émotion tenace dans le cœur qui se matérialise subitement.

Elle était mieux connue pour sa froideur, cadeau de la guerre et des massacres.  
Et pour la destruction qu'elle semait, aussi. Sacrée démoniste.  
De surcroît, ce n'était qu'une banale excursion diplomatique en territoire ennemi, ayant certes mal tourné sur la fin, mais tout de même, il n'y avait pas le moindre fondement à cette peur qui lui avait mordu l'estomac, sinon obscur.

Après tout, le chef de guerre n'avait rien à envier d'aucun des dirigeants de l'Alliance : bien peu pouvaient se targuer d'avoir pu entrer en communion avec le loa des_ morts_. Sans compter le Forestier Écarlate, Lor'themar Théron, qui l'accompagnait ; son armure d'un rouge brasier n'était pas l'unique raison à cette épithète.

Non, franchement, l'elfe comprenait mal cet élan abrupt d'affection.

Peut-être que... la Pandarie, ce... pacte de sang, dans cette grotte noire, et toutes ces lettres, familières, l'avait... ramollie. Comme un ancien roc au seuil de la ductilité.  
Elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas retournée sur Azeroth depuis _des lunes_. Depuis l'appel de l'Archimage Kadhgar à combattre en Draenor...

La chose avait été très étrange : à peine l'escorte éreintée entrait dans le fort Grommash qu'elle se jeta avec force au cou de Vol'jin, telle l'adolescente qu'elle était il y a de ça 100 ans au moins ; _par le Puits de Soleil, je suis un général de la Horde !_ pensait-elle ; l'étreinte rassurante se solda par un "_Mon amie_." chuchoté lentement à l'oreille. Il la reposa - il était haut de plus de deux mètres - tandis qu'un frisson lui courrait dans la nuque, à l'endroit où une grande défense lui frôla la peau.  
Personne ne semblait en avoir cure, mais elle gratifia tout de même l'escouade de regards glacés dans l'espoir vain de reprendre contenance, et tout particulièrement son seigneur régent qui, elle l'aurait juré, lui fit un petit clin d'œil entendu.

La Sin'dorei tempêta un moment contre elle-même, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce qui se beuglait dans la grande salle.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, ou une éternité, l'elfe de sang sentit qu'on quémandait son attention. Son visage blafard pivota, et l'éclair vert qui pulsait dans ses yeux dénués de pupilles s'intensifia.

"Oui ?"

Un grunt gaillard au front haut se tortillait devant elle.

"Hum... Général. Le chef de guerre vous fait quérir."

Elle fronça ses longs sourcils. Le fort était vide, à l'exception du maître des archéologues en plein débat quant à la conservation de l'ADN à travers les âges avec Ziradormi, la représentante du Vol intemporel de Bronze.

"Il n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, Général. Il a rejoint ses appartements pour prendre du repos."

Si elle crut tout d'abord à une réprimande pour sa fougue d'un peu plus tôt, assez bêtement, il lui revint en mémoire le rapport secret qu'elle devait remettre expressément à Vol'jin sur la dislocation du Conseil des Ombres en Draenor, à la demande de l'Archimage.  
L'elfe se massa l'arcade sourcilière, fâchée d'avoir omis ce détail important. Et pour le moins épineux...

"J'y vais."

L'orc s'inclina, et elle bifurqua d'un pas gracieusement alerte vers la gauche pour grimper les escaliers de pierre roide.

* * *

La pièce était sombre. Des minuscules flammes vacillaient ici et là dans les ténèbres, halos de lumière fantomatique ; un parfum boisé piquait le nez.  
La démoniste entra à pas feutrés, évitant délicatement les gerbes de plumes turquoise et violine suspendues au plafond bas. Elle faillit trébucher sur la petite table, encombrée de parchemins, d'encriers, et d'un crâne d'oiseau plutôt massif. Les flammèches dansantes miroitaient sur sa chevelure blond et argent en désordre sur ses épaules. Vol'jin, accroupi sur des peaux de bêtes un peu plus loin, l'observait, l'air pensif.

"Chef de guerre, vous avez demandé à me voir..."

La Sin'dorei salua. Il faisait chaud, la sueur perlait sur sa peau diaphane, brillante comme un ciel étoilé à la lumière des bougies. Le troll se leva, esquissant une moue rendue monstrueuse par ses énormes défenses. Il ne portait pas ses épaulières.

"Tu me vouvoies ? Tu ne me vouvoyais pas, avant."

Il avait cette façon irrésistible de rouler les "r", et d'arrondir les consonnes d'un ton suave, quoique insupportable pour certains. Le dialecte troll coulait entre les dents comme une rivière trop pleine.  
Du reste, la question la troubla.

"Oui. Je... Il se doit de témoigner au chef de guerre la respect qui lui est dû."  
\- Chef de guerre ou pas chef de guerre, tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Il se tut longtemps.

"Et nous sommes... _liés_. Tu n'as pas oublié ?"

Elle n'avait pas oublié, mais ne répondit pas. Le Sombrelance la surplombait, affreusement magnétisant, et elle sentit qu'on lui injectait de la foudre liquide dans les veines tandis qu'elle fixait sa figure distordue par la pénombre zébrée de lumière. Il n'était pas voûté, si bien qu'il la dépassait d'un bon mètre ; ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de soutenir le flamboiement de son regard, presque déçu, et de discerner le ruban de chair mal cicatrisé, là, juste sur sa gorge...  
La lumière faiblissait.

"Tout à l'heure... Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, tu sais..."

L'elfe de sang ferma les yeux, soudain nerveuse.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il s'agissait de tout autre chose que du souffle ardent collé à son oreille.

"Tu as failli..."

Le _mot _ne sortirait pas.

"En Draenor. Je l'ai... senti."

Vol'jin s'était penché. Tête baissée, elle se mordit la langue.  
Le sang, les cris,_ sa _hache, l'amputation à vif de ses deux mains, la perte de fonction irréversible résultante, et enfin... son _cœur_, hors... hors de sa... Le sang, tout ce _sang_... Puis un trou noir.  
Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la douleur, non, jamais, _plus jamais_.

"Garrosh."

Sa propre main tremblante avait agrippé sa robe corbeau à l'emplacement du cœur. Un sursaut agita la démoniste quand elle sentit trois doigts se refermer sur les siens, puis une nausée l'envahit. Quelque chose, dans l'_air_...  
Écartant leurs deux mains enserrées, le chef de guerre détacha, de son autre main, le col de la robe, jusqu'au sternum. La Sin'dorei, ses grands yeux d'un vert fluorescent écarquillés en une grimace mi-indignée, mi-terrifiée, cherchait vainement à cacher ses petits seins ronds, bientôt dévoilés. Un gémissement plaintif, et rageur, lui échappa.

Sa poitrine était barrée obliquement par un creux béant de chair, de l'omoplate anguleuse à droite jusque sous le sein gauche. D'autres cicatrices étaient disséminées ici et là, fines traînées roses sur ce corps blanc comme l'albâtre; vraisemblablement, aucune n'équivalait en gravité celle qui lui avait été infligée par Hurlenfer. Et de _loin_.

Le Sombrelance fit claquer sa mâchoire de colère.  
Alors qu'il effleurait de l'index l'atroce balafre, l'elfe fut prise de vertiges, désorientée spatialement par de puissants flux et reflux magiques, chancelante. _Pas seulement dans l'air..._

Un murmure.

"Plus jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de la sorte. C'est une promesse..."

Il la souleva, petit pantin désarticulé, pour l'allonger sur la table basse, puis se pencha au dessus de son corps encore tremblotant. Elle se noyait dans son regard féroce, cet horrible abysse doré emplis de tourbillons et de monstres marins préhistoriques ; le souffle lui manquait, elle suffoqua.  
La main à la gorge, réaction post-cauchemar, le général retomba dans le réel. Elle était étendue sur du bois de santal, presque absolument nue et la bouche sèche. L'atmosphère était lourde d'un énergie translucide, flottant entre eux, et _magique_, à n'en pas douter. Vol'jin scrutait tendrement ses yeux sans pupilles.  
Elle voulut se lever, mais il la retint.

"Ne bouge pas."

Silencieusement, elle obéit. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait consentante, une irrépressible et mystérieuse attirance la clouait sous les carresses du troll s'affairant à la dévêtir. Ses mains difformes galopaient sur chacun de ses membres, frôlèrent des entailles, pincèrent les pointes dures de ses seins ; elles descendaient entre ses cuisses et montaient caresser ses joues et ses longs cheveux brodés d'argent. Elles dessinaient des arabesques sur son ventre, taquinaient les hanches et embrassaient la courbe de ses fesses.  
En dépit du désir attisé au niveau pelvien, il y avait cet autre chose, indéchiffrable, qui pénétraient dans ses chairs au rythme de ces doigts, une brume enveloppant son esprit et le libérant de sa prison mortelle, tout en l'enfermant à double tour dans les méandres de son être. Toute cette énergie en transit était palpable alentour, et la rendait complètement tarée.

Quand cette fois-ci elle se leva, Vol'jin ne l'arrêta pas. La démoniste détacha avec une hâte non contenue la boucle de son pagne, le haut de sa toge, ses brassards ; tout ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir un aperçu complet de sa peau tachetée d'un bleu profond et royal, étincelant comme un millier d'océans. Il s'assit, et elle s'installa sur ses jambes musclées. Elle le regardait, simplement, s'enivrait de ce regard ocre intense, et peut-être, aussi étourdi par l'instant que le sien. Il était à ce moment le plus hideux de tous les humanoïdes, et la plus belle créature qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.  
_Par le puits d'Eternité ! _Le Sombrelance était _magnifique._  
Ses mains habiles d'incantatrice touchaient son corps démesurément grand, gentiment chaotiques, et l'elfe de sang se redressa sur les genoux, se faufilant entre ses deux défenses pour attraper son visage tatoué. Le troll l'enserra violemment contre lui, le cœur battant, et colla leurs lèvres dans un déchaînement de passion cataclysmique. Le contact était terrible, leurs âmes bouillonnaient, et le dégagement spirituel s'amplifia, encore et encore.

A demi-transie, et sentant la masse cognant contre son bas-ventre, l'elfe se lia d'un seul mouvement, profondément, à Vol'jin, qui couvrait précautionneusement sa peau de baisers et de morsures ensanglantées. Il avala son souffle. Tandis qu'elle s'enroulait autour de son dos, il agrippa son fessier rebondi dans un râle. Leurs deux corps mêlés se mirent à onduler erratiquement. C'était furieux, affectueux ; soupirs rauques et grognements alanguis emplirent l'air chargé de magie. Ils ne faisaient qu'un dans les ombres, s'enfonçaient au plus profond de l'abîme, elle claquait contre sa peau, dévorait ses à-coups ; lui, l'entourant tout entier, frappait au fond d'elle, les mains dans son dos jusque dans sa chevelure brillante éparpillée.

Il n'y avait rien, plus rien, que leurs moitiés de cris, dans la nuit qui tombait sur Orgrimmar.  
Puis le silence.

* * *

Un oeil, puis deux, s'ouvrirent péniblement parmi les fourrures moelleuses, et bien avant l'aube. La Sin'dorei chercha l'appui de ses coudes pour se relever, mais un douloureux besoin d'éructer lui vint plutôt. La vue floue, elle pressentit plus qu'elle ne vit qu'on lui proposait un bol en bois et lui commandait d'en boire le contenu, d'un amer impossible à peine relevé d'une goutte de miel de fleur. Une infusion magique... Elle ne vomit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous- _tu_... m'as fait ?"

Non, clairement, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les effets qu'un excès de magie pouvaient induire sur sa physiologie arcanes-dépendante.  
Le chef de guerre la regardait, les coudes sur ses genoux repliés. Ses prunelles luisaient dans l'obscurité en train de disparaître, formant un voile de feu gangrené autour de son visage blanc comme neige. Il s'agenouilla, plus près, et toucha son poignet. Elle eut l'impression, l'espace d'une infime seconde, que leurs chairs se confondaient, mais aucun transfert énergétique ne se fit.

Vol'jin ne dit mot.

La démoniste, perplexe, scrutait promptement alentour : un détail avait attiré son attention, pour le moins troublant.  
Cette table, au milieu... elle était recouverte de _runes_. Les bougies étaient disposées autour tout à fait concentriquement.

"Un rituel de lien."

Le temps que l'information lui monte à la cervelle et le troll lui chuchotait déjà dans le creux de l'oreille, sa barbe rousse chatouillait son épaule :

"Dans cette foutue grotte, nous nous sommes liés par le sang. Et maintenant, nous sommes liés par l'_âme_."

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma.  
C'était du _vaudou_.

"Oui. Si ton âme se meurt, la mienne aussi."

Une main monta entre ses seins, brûlante, tandis qu'une autre se baladait dans ses cheveux ; la paume se plaqua contre sa nuque, amenant le général encore plus près. Le Sombrelance touchait cette affreuse cicatrice.

"Et si cela se reproduit... ton âme pourra trouver refuge dans _mon_ corps."

Sa voix ressemblait davantage à un écho caverneux, une fureur innommable recrachée par les abîmes, mais d'une douceur de lait. Quelque houle doucereuse d'une mer enterrée loin sous la terre.  
L'elfe de sang releva la tête, et cilla. Les paupières fines et bleues laissaient entrevoir une flamme incroyable, rouge sang, dansant dans le fond de ces yeux invisibles dans l'ombre presque dissipée.

"Mais... si _tu_ meurs ?"

La question avait été d'une spontanéité accablante, fallait-il croire qu'elle avait ses élans bizarres de sentimentalisme, ce qui, du reste, n'était pas sans déplaire à Vol'jin. Il ricana, et bien que ce fut par de l'amusement tendre, sa bouche s'était déformée en un rictus à la limite du maléfique, héritage d'une cruauté ancienne.  
Il caressait les jolies lèvres prune, ses doigts glissaient dans le cou...

"Ha. Les Sombrelance ne meurent_ jamais_."


End file.
